Association transcontinentale
by Lelouchka
Summary: L'histoire commence à Paris, avec le plus célèbre des cambrioleurs français. Elle se poursuit à Londres avec le seul et unique détective-consultant du monde pour donner cette étrange association, au passé commun douloureux. Une enquête collective et de nouvelles romances. Sorte de Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Une vieille fic qui traînait dans mon ordinnateur, mon premier essai sur le fandom Sherlock. Cette fic contiendra du slash (Johnlock bien sûr) mais pas que. Il y aura une affaire à résoudre, mais ne possédant pas l'intelligence des protagonistes, elle servira plutôt de toile de fond. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Amicalement.

* * *

 _Paris, 10 octobre 2014_

Dans la clarté du petit jour, une silhouette se détachait clairement, grande, svelte et décidée. Elle marchait à pas rapide, sans se soucier de la pluie et du vent. Après avoir fait quelques allers-retours devant les numéros 12 et 13, un bout de papier maintenant illisible à la main, l'homme trouva l'adresse précise. Il courut jusqu'au porche, appréciant l'abri et toqua trois coups brefs.

« Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure-ci ? » Grogna une voix féminine, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être tiré de son sommeil.

« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Jeanne. » Lâcha l'homme en embrassant tendrement la femme sur la joue.

« Rentre, il pleut beaucoup trop. J'en ai marre, je veux partir d'ici. » Pesta-t-elle en le laissant rentrer, refermant la porte avec précaution.

L'homme s'avança dans le salon, plissa les narines et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un grand coup avant de commencer un peu de ménage, se précipitant d'abord sur les cendriers remplis à craquer. Jeanne ricana et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, laissant à son ami le soin de ranger son appartement. Elle avait une petite quarantaine d'année, mais faisait plus jeune, notamment à cause de son grand sourire accompagné de ses yeux verts rieurs. Elle cendra négligemment dans le cendrier que son amie venait de vider. Il soupira et après avoir fini de passer le balai, s'immobilisa devant elle, se toisant du regard en souriant. Il lui était impossible de lui donner un âge, il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir vingt ans que quarante. Il était mince et musclé, son charisme impressionnant le vieillissait mais la joie constante qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage et l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux le rajeunissait considérablement.

« Je vais faire du thé. » Sourit Jeanne en écrasant son mégot et en se levant en direction de la cuisine. Cuisine qui croulait sous la vaisselle sale, les restes de repas où se développaient un véritable écosystème et les plats sous vide à moitié entamés. Après avoir fait de la place dans l'évier pour remplir la bouilloire, elle y remit d'un coup de coude toute la vaisselle sale, dont quelques verres n'en sortirent pas vivants, pour préparer sa théière. L'homme la regardait faire avec un sourire et un air blasé, il avait l'habitude.

« C'est très bien que tu ais envie de thé, tu es prête pour notre voyage à Londres. » Lâcha-t-il doucement, sachant les risques que sa proposition ne soit pas acceptée. En effet, Jeanne se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, faisant choir une tasse qui se brisa, en ponctuant le tout par des jurons innommables.

« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais partir, c'était partir loin de la pluie ! Pas aller dans un pays avec un temps plus merdique qu'ici ! » Soupira-t-elle en mettant deux tasses et la théière sur un plateau. Évitant précautionneusement les éclats de verre, elle mit plusieurs minutes à revenir dans le salon. « Désolé, je sais que tu viens de passer la balai, mais il ne faut pas me prendre par surprise comme ça. » S'exclama Jeanne en remplissant les tasses. « En plus, en Angleterre, ils n'ont que du thé de merde. »

« Tu emmèneras ton propre thé ! »

« Mais il ne fait pas beau ! »

« Je t'offrirait tous les parapluies du monde et tous les pulls que tu veux. Je t'offrirais même un _Christmas Jumper_ représentant un pudding. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit Jeanne en plissant les yeux, en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Vraiment. En plus, tu t'ennuies ici, ça se voit. »

« C'est pour faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

« C'est Annabelle. » Murmura à demi-mots l'homme.

Jeanne sourit, même si cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, l'amour qu'éprouvait son ami pour la jeune femme était perceptible. Elle fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que la situation devait être grave pour qu'il soit chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de nouveau ? »

« On lui a encore envoyé des lettres de menaces. » Lâcha l'homme entre ses dents serrées par la colère. « Et son père veut l'éloigner de France, croyant que le connard est à Paris. Mais il la suivra, cet homme à un désir obsessionnel pour elle, une obsession malsaine. »

« Et toi non ? » Pouffa Jeanne.

« Non ! » S'offusqua l'amoureux. « Moi je l'aime. D'un amour pur et innocent. Je l'aime depuis que j'ai vu à l'ambassade d'Angleterre, rougissante et charmante dans sa robe noire. Ses yeux bleus s'émerveillant et… »

« Oui. J'ai compris, elle portait un collier en perles, ainsi qu'un bracelet que tu lui as volé pour avoir un souvenir d'elle... » Souffla Jeanne avec un petit geste impatient de la main, elle avait déjà entendu cette histoire de nombreuses fois.

« Elle l'a fait tomber, je lui rendrais quand le moment sera opportun. » Sourit l'homme d'un air bien trop innocent.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On en parle à Scotland Yard ? On la suit à Londres, on l'espionne, tu la courtises pendant que j'élimine chaque personne qui veut attenter à sa vie ? » Proposa Jeanne en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Mais en plus subtil. On ne peut pas mêler la police à ça… » Souffla-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ? Si tu leur montre les lettres de menaces. »

« Ce n'est pas possible parce que cet homme est des plus influents, il a constitué un énorme réseau autour de lui, il est intouchable. Il a des espions dans chaque poste de police. »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? Parce que tu me donnes son nom et gentiment je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux en toute discrétion. » Rétorqua Jeanne en haussant les épaules.

« Non. Il nous faut des preuves, il ne mourra que si l'on n'a pas le choix. » Lâche Arsène en serrant les dents. « Tu sais que je ne tues pas. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Sourit Jeanne. « Donc, on va se battre contre tout un réseau de criminel à nous deux ? Je sais que tu es très intelligent et que je suis mortellement efficace avec des armes, mais cela me paraît un peu risqué. »

« On va se chercher des alliés autres que la police. » Sourit-il d'un air énigmatique.

« Tu penses à qui ? » S'étonna Jeanne en s'avançant de curiosité.

« Un vieil ami, Sherlock Holmes. »

Jeanne resta quelques instants stupéfaites, son cerveau rassemblant lentement toutes les informations qu'elle possédait sur le dénommé Sherlock Holmes.

« Le détective consultant, génie et sociopathe ? Ton copain de défonce ? Celui de quand vous aviez 16 ans ? Celui qui t'a arrêté et t'a insulté ? Le seul mec qui est aussi intelligent que toi ? Celui qui est du côté des flics ? Merveilleuse idée. » Ironisa Jeanne en écrasant son mégot.

« En effet, je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. » Rigola l'homme.

« Tu es vraiment fou. » Souffla Jeanne en souriant. « Mais juste pour voir ça, je viens avec toi Arsène Lupin. »

* * *

Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est à Arthur Conan Doyle et Arsène Lupin est à Maurice Leblanc


	2. Chapter 2

« Comment tu as eu cet avion au fait ? » Demanda Jeanne en pilotant tranquillement le petit coucou qu'Arsène leur avait déniché.

« Tu oublies que je suis anciennement un ministre respecté, Jean Dubreuil. » Ricana Arsène en copilotant tout aussi tranquillement.

« Je n'en reviens pas que la police n'ait toujours pas compris… » Sourit Jeanne.

« De toute manière on va mourir dans un affreux crash d'avion, alors… »

« D'ailleurs, je le crash où l'avion ? Dans la mer ? »

« NON ! On ne va pas polluer cette chère planète terre. » S'offusqua Arsène. « On va le faire s'écraser sur une petite île britannique. Essaie d'éviter les moutons et les habitants. »

« Ca polluerait autant, mais bon si ça sauve ta conscience… » Marmonna Jeanne à demi-mot. « J'en ai repéré une qui est quasiment inhabitée. À part un vieux château… Au pire il tombera en ruine et on aura contribué au patrimoine britannique. Ça te va ? »

« Parfait. Mais essaie d'éviter le château. »

« Tu es vraiment trop demandeur ! Bon et quand est-ce qu'on met les deux macchabés qui traînent derrière à notre place et qu'on saute ? »

« Au-dessus de la mer. Tu n'as pas peur d'être mouillée ? »

« Non. J'ai juste bien fait d'entourer mes armes de ce nouveau tissu complètement imperméable… Ça m'a coûté un bras… Tu aurais dû voir la tête du vendeur quand j'ai plongé dans l'eau enveloppée dans le tissu pour tester… » Pouffa Jeanne.

« Mais si tu n'avais pas eu toutes ses armes, on aurait pu prendre un avion de manière légale ! » Rétorqua Arsène en quittant les commandes. « Je vais préparer nos invités pour leur dernier acte. »

« C'est laquelle de mes personnalité qui meurent au fait ? »

« Alice Garland. La jeune fille de province très timide et mariée à un mari qui est toujours absent, François quelque chose… »

« Ah ! Lui… Je ne pense pas qu'il me regrettera… »

« Non. Il a une liaison avec une femme à Lyon. »

« Je m'en doutais. » Lâcha Jeanne en haussant les épaules. « De toute manière il n'était plus intéressant depuis longtemps. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop difficile ! »

« Et toi pas assez ! Tu tombes éperdument amoureux du premier regard langoureux qu'on te lance. »

« JEANNE ! Dans quel état tu as mis les macchabés ? » Hurla Arsène du fond de l'avion, réprimant un haut le cœur.

« Je les ai suffisamment abîmés pour que les papiers d'identité suffisent à l'identification. »

« Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Rassure-moi, c'est post-mortem ? » Grogna Arsène en revenant blanc comme un linge dans la cabine de pilotage.

« Heu… » Lâcha Jeanne en se mordant la lèvre. « Il fallait que ça fasse vraisemblable ! C'est pour ça que le sang a déjà coulé de leurs plaies. Je leur en ai aussi prélevé pour qu'on puisse le répandre sur les commandes avant de sauter. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu m'as demandé de nous trouver deux cadavres pour qu'on puisse venir sauver ta bien-aimée. »

« Deux cadavres à la morgue ! »

« Ouais, bah, il ne faut pas justement ! J'en connais qui se sont fait prendre pour moins que ça ! La morgue il faut avoir une complicité à l'intérieur… Et ce n'est que des prisonniers que j'ai pris. Ne t'en fais pas Arsène, je suis une pro, c'est pour ça qu'on travaille ensemble. »

« Et aussi parce que, malgré ta morale douteuse, je t'aime bien. » Sourit Arsène.

« Conduis, je vais m'en occuper. Fais attention à ta hauteur, on doit passer en dessous les radars anglais. » Soupira Jeanne en se levant. « Tapette ! » Ricana-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers les corps, évitant de justesse le coup de pied de son ami.

« Bon, nos chers amis sont fins prêts. » Souffla Jeanne en s'essuyant le front. « Balance le pilote automatique, il faut que je les place avant qu'on saute. »

Arsène acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton, avant de disparaître au fond de l'avion et de préparer leur nécessaire à saut dans la mer.

« Je vois le bateau de nos amis ! » S'exclama Arsène en faisant des grands signes aux poissonniers même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir.

« Ravie de voir que tu t'amuses. » Grogna Jeanne en traînant le deuxième cadavre dans la cabine. Quelques minutes après, elle avait renversé le sang, éteins le pilote automatique et lancer l'avion sur l'île. Puis elle courut, attrapa Arsène au passage et ensemble ils sautèrent, dans un grand cri aigu.

« Il n'y a pas de requins sur les côtes anglaises hein ? » Balbutia Jeanne entre deux hoquets.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » Sourit Arsène en lui lançant une bouée de sauvetage tandis qu'il s'agrippait à l'autre.

« Tu es sûr ? Sûr de sûr ? » Réitéra Jeanne en essayant de monter entièrement sur la bouée.

« Vraiment. Mais tu as peur des requins ? »

« En fait, j'ai peur de toutes les bestioles qui vivent dans la mer… » Admit Jeanne en regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle espérait pouvoir voir à travers l'eau. « Pourquoi tu crois que je ne mange pas de poissons, ni de fruits de mer, ni de mammifères marins ? »

« Je croyais que c'était parce que tu étais chiante. » Ricana Arsène en lui laissant l'honneur de monter en première dans le bateau.

« Désolé, ça risque de sentir le poisson Madame. » Fit une voix bourrue qui appartenait au capitaine selon les présentations rapides qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Comment ça ? »

« On doit vous débarquer incognito… Alors vous allez rester cachés derrière le tas de poissons, et on vous fera plonger à quelques mètres d'une plage où un bon feu de cheminée vous attend. Allez, ouste ! »

Jeanne balança son sac sur son dos et d'un air contrarié alla se cacher aux côtés d'Arsène Lupin.

« Pourquoi je peux pas le tuer et on conduit son bateau à sa place ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est un ami. Et même, cela serait trop suspect. Et il faut que tu te calmes la gâchette là… »

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est tout le temps comme ça quand je m'ennuie. Mais là, ça va stopper, un peu d'aventure et c'est bon. Je vais m'endormir sur ton épaule je te préviens » S'excusa Jeanne avec une petite moue.

Arsène la prit carrément dans ses bras, lui laissant poser sa tête sur son torse, où elle s'endormit rapidement.

La suite du voyage se passa sans problèmes, ils débarquèrent sur une petite plage sal, se réfugièrent rapidement dans la cabane pour se faire ordonner par la propriétaire, une respectable grand-mère de 80 ans qui avait une énorme collection de fusils, d'aller se doucher rapidement avant de prendre un bon repas chaud devant la cheminée. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et maintenant ils traînaient sur le canapé, les pieds devant le feu et un verre de vin chaud à la main. La discussion s'écourta rapidement et ils filèrent dans leur chambre. Ils ne se battirent même pas pour la couverture, tombant comme des masses dans un sommeil profond.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, ils avaient marché toute la journée, ne voulant pas prendre encore les transports en commun, trop tôt après l'accident, pour arriver à Falmouth, au Pays de Galle.

« Bon, tu as nos identités ? » Demanda Jeanne en essayant de se recoiffer avant d'aller à l'hôtel.

« Nous sommes Hector et Françoise Hautin pour le moment, couple français arrivé hier par train, nos billets nous attendent à l'hôtel, je connais des gens aux douanes qui me doivent un service. »

« Ok. Et après ? »

« Dès qu'on est à Londres, tu deviens Jeanne de Chamermace, tandis que moi je reprendrai le titre du Prince Paul Sernine pour les réceptions, et celui de Jim Barnett pour travailler à Scotland Yard. Nos dossiers sont déjà informatisés pas de soucis. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas avec toi, Hector, mon cher mari. » Sourit Jeanne en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Après avoir réservé une chambre double et récupéré leurs billets de train, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit pour finir leur plan.

« Donc, je prends ce poste à Scotland Yard, mon dossier est tellement bon qu'ils sont obligés de me prendre, pour pirater ceux de Scotland Yard pas besoin d'être un génie comme moi, il faut vraiment qu'ils revoient leur protection... Mais bref, une fois en poste, je reste discret pour pouvoir surveiller Annabelle. » Lâcha Arsène tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Tu penses qu'il va quand même s'en prendre à elle ? » Frissonna Jeanne. Ils étaient tous les deux au balcon pour fumer.

« Oui. Je n'arriverai pas à l'empêcher, cet homme est bien trop fort… La police est déjà au courant, mais les proches des politiciens reçoivent de nombreuses lettres comme ça… »

« Ca roule. On rentre dans la chambre ? Il fait vraiment trop froid dans ce pays de merde. » Fit Jeanne en claquant des dents.

« Dès qu'il sera arrivé quelque chose à Annabelle, les cambrioleurs passeront à l'action. »

« Le coup où il y a tellement de vols dans un laps de temps très court que la police est débordée ? J'aime cette idée. Quand est-ce qu'arrive la Bande ? »

« Dès qu'on leur aura trouvé un emploi et un toit. »

« Ok. Et moi, je fais quoi ? »

« Tu t'occupes de la surveillance des frères Holmes. Dès que la Bande sera arrivée, je leur trouverai des postes un peu partout. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font, je veux connaître leur emploi de temps. Tu les protégeras aussi, là je t'autorise à tirer si c'est pour les protéger de la mort. Et tu seras aussi Jeanne de Chamermace, l'amie du Prince Paul Sernine qui t'a invité à la réception officielle du gouvernement de la nouvelle année, il y aura Mycroft, tu pourras t'en rapprocher, quitte à le séduire. »

« Et comment on séduit un Holmes ? » Demanda Jeanne, elle ne pensait que cela était possible.

« Offre-lui un mystère. » Sourit Arsène avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures.

« Merci du conseil. Bonne nuit ! » Souffla Jeanne en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se blottir contre son oreiller.

« Demain, c'est Londres ! » Sourit Arsène en se retournant pour dormir.

* * *

Dès le prochain chapitre l'on retrouve les protagonistes anglais.


	3. Chapter 3

_Londres, 30 décembre 2014_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Arsène et Jeanne étaient arrivés à Londres, Jim Barnett avait rapidement grimpé les échelons à Scotland Yard, Jeanne avaient fait venir toute la Bande qu'elle avait installée dans de divers logements et avait donné aux 24 hommes qui la composaient les jobs que le Patron leur avait décrochés. Certains travaillaient comme simples routiers, d'autres comme jardinier à Buckingham Palace, comme chauffeurs de taxi, ou encore comme serveurs dans les restaurants où les frères Holmes allaient le plus souvent. Jeanne avait surveillé avec rigueur les frères Holmes, cela était plus aisé pour le benjamin qui ne se souciait pas d'être vu, elle avait vraiment apprécié quand il s'était mis torse nu pour sauter dans la Tamise récupérer des preuves. Mais l'aîné était beaucoup plus difficile, il ne sortait que très peu de son club ou de son bureau, et il contrôlait toutes les caméras du royaume. Elle avait cependant réussi à apprendre quelques informations, comme le fait qu'il enlève souvent le colocataire de son frère pour lui poser des questions, qu'il fumait, qu'il n'avait que très peu d'amis, voire pas du tout.

Jeanne soupira et rangea ses mini-jumelles, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une passionnée des oiseaux. Sa couverture n'était pas terrible, mais avec les capacités des frères Holmes, elle se devait d'être à chaque fois foncièrement différente. Tournant le dos au 221 B Baker Street, elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit qu'elle saurait reconnaître entre milles, celui d'une gâchette. Elle se retourna pour voir un homme s'avancer en direction de Sherlock Holmes qui était en pleine dispute conjugale avec John Watson, un revolver caché derrière lui.

« Amateur ! » Murmura Jeanne en sortant son arme à son tour. Elle traversa la rue pour avoir une meilleure vision, et se cacha derrière une voiture, attendant. Elle obéissait à Arsène, elle ne le tuerait pas sauf en cas de nécessité.

« Pas si amateur que ça ! » Siffla-t-elle, impressionnée.

L'homme au revolver avait été rejoint par deux amis, dont un qui était le chauffeur du taxi, qui forcèrent les résidents du 221 B Baker Street à rentrer chez eux, en quelques secondes s'était fini. Jeanne regarda autour d'elle, la rue était déserte, c'était son jour de chance. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur et en quelques secondes elle se trouvait allongé sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, une vue parfaite sur le salon du 221B Baker Street. Pestant contre elle-même d'avoir oublié son fusil longue portée, elle sortit sa meilleure arme, cela suffirait. Quand elle vit le chef des assaillants déplacer son doigt sur la gâchette, elle tira et toucha en pleine tête. Elle mitrailla rapidement les deux autres assaillants, en tuant un et blessant l'autre. Elle déguerpit aussitôt et commença à courir pour s'éloigner du 221B Baker Street. Du coin de l'œil elle voyait Sherlock la poursuivre, elle appela rapidement Jeanniot pour qu'il la récupère. Elle eut juste le temps d'éviter une grosse voiture noire, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Mycroft, pour sauter dans la voiture grise de Jeanniot qui démarra en trombe.

« Il faut qu'on l'abandonnes, ils ont la plaque ! » Haleta Jeanne.

« Je sais ! De toute manière je l'ai volé ! » Marmonna Jeanniot en garant dans un créneau parfait la voiture. Ils en sortirent rapidement et se remirent à courir, prenant de temps en temps le taxi, faisant de multiples détours pour finalement rentrer chez eux et s'affaler dans les fauteuils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Lâcha Mycroft quand il arriva dans le salon de son petit frère, après s'être frayé un chemin parmi les ambulanciers et les policiers. « Lestrade, John. Mon frère ne va pas tarder, il est à la poursuite de la tireuse. »

« La tireuse ? »

« Oui, c'était une femme. Elle est passée devant notre voiture. Brune, cheveux courts, yeux verts, une vingtaine d'années. » Souffla Mycroft en faisant négligemment tourner son parapluie.

« En tout cas, elle est sacrément douée ! Elle a réussi à les viser avec un simple revolver si on en croit les balles ! » Fit une voix que Mycroft ne connaissait pas.

« Vous êtes ? » Fit l'aîné de sa voix la plus froide.

« Jim Barnett Monsieur. Je suis montée en grade, je suis nouveau. » Bafouilla le jeune homme en rougissant.

« Un très bon agent ! » Fit Lestrade en souriant.

« Mycroft, tu viens toujours au bon moment. »

« Sherlock, juste à temps. Tu n'as pas réussi à attraper la tireuse. »

Le benjamin haussa les épaules pour se concentrer sur les cadavres.

« Les tirs proviennent du toit de l'immeuble en face. Joli tir. Ils sont américains. Ils doivent être en rapport avec l'affaire du diamant volé… Pas intéressant. Ce qui est intéressant c'est pourquoi elle nous surveillait. »

« Elle nous surveillait ? » S'étonna John.

« Bien sûr ! Je l'ai déjà vu avec une paire de jumelle et un appareil photo, se faisant passer pour une touriste. »

« Vous croyez que ça peut-être Moriarty ou ses sbires ? » Proposa Lestrade.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur l'inspecteur, mais Moriarty n'est pas censé être mort ? » Fit Jim Barnett d'une petite voix.

« Si, bien sûr que si, il l'est. Je l'ai vu se faire exploser la tête. » Maugréa Sherlock en continuant d'observer le toit de l'immeuble. « Tu as bien des caméras de surveillance mon cher frère ? »

« Certaines d'entre elles ont eu un problème ces derniers temps… » Grimaça Mycroft.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser régler vos affaires d'espionnage entre frères, nous on rentre à Scotland Yard ! » S'exclama Lestrade en appelant ses agents.

Une fois que tous les policiers furent partis, Mycroft plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

« Il se passe quelque chose Sherlock. Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ? »

« Rien de plus que d'habitude. Mais maintenant je suis rassuré de savoir qu'on a une bonne âme qui nous empêchera de nous faire tuer. » Ricana Sherlock en se vautrant dans le canapé.

« Fais attention quand même. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ce crash d'avion sur une île au Pays de Galle ? »

«

« Les passages ne sont pas morts dans l'avion, et je doute que ce soit leur vraies identités. Ils ont été tué ailleurs avec beaucoup de soin, pour que cela ressemble à un vrai accident d'avion, nous cherchons une personne qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains et qui est doué pour piloter un avion, elle est passée inaperçu aux radars et donc il y a un troisième complice informaticien. L'avion a été lancé là où elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de victimes. Vu que c'est elle qui a fait ça aux cadavres, c'est son complice qui doit être plus sensible aux pertes humaines. Une des personnes est le cerveau, l'autre est les muscles. Cette dernière a abîmé les cadavres avant de les tuer, tout comme le sang qu'elle a récolté pour ensuite le disperser, juste la bonne quantité. Ils ont sauté de l'avion pour atterrir dans l'eau, avant d'être secourus par un bateau, un autre complice. Cela aurait été plus simple de faire se crasher le bateau dans l'eau, mais le cerveau n'a pas voulu, sans doute pour des raisons écologiques. Ce sont des personnes qui voulaient rentrer incognito sur le territoire anglais, des français, sans doute un couple, les cadavres ont à leur image. Mais on ne les retrouvera pas, ils doivent être loin et ils sont redoutablement bien préparés. De toute manière, ce n'est plus intéressant comme cas une fois que le pseudo-mystère du crash est résolu. »

« Brillant ! » S'exclama John, tandis que Mycroft levait les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné pour un sou.

« Tu dois les retrouver Sherlock. Ou du moins savoir s'ils représentent une menace pour le gouvernement britannique. On ne s'introduit pas comme ça sur le territoire sans avoir des envies criminelles. » Soupira Mycroft.

« S'ils en voulaient au gouvernement britannique Mycroft, ils auraient poussé leur chemin jusqu'à Londres pour venir s'écraser sur le Parlement. Non, ils ne sont pas une menace pour le Royaume-Uni, tu peux continuer ton régime tranquillement. » Ricana Sherlock en se retournant dans le canapé, tournant le dos aux deux autres. John, remit de son admiration, alla faire du thé tandis que Mycroft prenait poliment congé.

« Bien joué le coup du sauvetage de Sherlock ! Mycroft t'a identifié comme une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns et courts et aux yeux verts. » Lâcha Arsène en entrant dans leur appartement.

« Demain soir pour le dîner je serai donc une rousse aux longs cheveux, de mon âge et aux yeux marrons. » Répondit Jeanne en posant son livre. « Et toi ? Des nouvelles à propos d'Annabelle ? »

« Seulement par mes espions. Mais demain je vais enfin la revoir ! » Souffla Arsène en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« Tu es désespérant ! »

« Je suis amoureux ! »

« Tu es tout le temps amoureux ! »

« C'est toi qui est trop difficile. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Si. Tu m'as clairement décrit Sherlock dans l'avion, et des comme lui ça ne court pas les rues ! »

« En il est gay ! »

« Je ne pense pas que le sexe soit important pour lui… C'est plutôt une question de personnalité. » Murmura pensivement Arsène en se frottant le menton.

« En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il se passe un truc entre lui et son colocataire. » Soupira Jeanne en étendant ses jambes. « C'était comment avec lui ? Tu n'en parles jamais… »

Arsène se crispa légèrement avant de poser un regard pénétrant sur son amie.

« C'était…compliqué. » Avoua-t-il après un long silence.

« Raconte. » Sourit Jeanne en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Les yeux dans le vague, Arsène sourit presque malgré lui.

« C'était…nouveau. C'est par hasard que je suis devenu son voisin, j'avais emmené ma mère en Angleterre pour qu'elle meure dans ce pays qui l'avait toujours fasciné. J'avais 16 ans et son cancer était fatal. » Arsène tira sur sa cigarette. « Nous sommes devenus rapidement amis alors que nous sommes très différents. »

« Il est froid avec un visage fermé alors que toi tu es tout le contraire ? »

« Exactement. Après l'amitié, nous sommes devenus amants. C'est ensemble aussi qu'on a commencé à se droguer, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. » Pouffa Arsène. « C'était…merveilleux, excitant, interdit et dangereux. Au début on était maladroit, notre première fois à tous les deux, mais rapidement on ne faisait plus que ça. C'était orgasmique de voir pour une fois Sherlock incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. » Sourit Arsène.

« Tu l'aimais ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas pour ça… Je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi, enfin je le savais à 90%. Mais ces les 10% qui ont fait tout capoté. S'il me l'avait demandé, je serai resté avec lui. Mais avec son orgueil mal placé il… » Grogna Arsène avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Je l'ai aimé pendant longtemps après, mais nos chemins avaient pris des voies trop différentes. Nous nous sommes battus quand nous nous sommes quittés, après trois mois de bonheur. »

« Vraiment ? Qui a gagné ? Pourquoi ? » Lâcha Jeanne, prise dans l'histoire.

« Aucun d'entre nous. » Pouffa Arsène. « Nous sommes restés quelques instants l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire. Je voulais le dire, mais j'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je l'ai simplement embrassé sur la joue, et il m'a repoussé. J'ai honte, mais c'est moi qui ai mis le premier coup. Cela a rapidement dérivé et c'est son frère qui est venu nous séparer, en me menaçant de me tuer si je revenais ici. Je suis monté dans la voiture, et quand je me suis retourné, je pouvais clairement le voir, debout le regard fixé sur moi, une larme solitaire sur la joue… » Murmura Arsène d'une voix serrée. « J'aurai tellement voulu sortir de a voiture et le prendre dans mes bras, mais… Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai été lâche. » Arsène battit rapidement des paupières, pour chasser ses larmes. « Quand nous nous sommes revus c'était pour une enquête, nous avions 20 ans. Je pense que dès le début il a compris que c'était moi derrière le vol de ce tableau, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Suite à de malheureuses circonstances, je me suis retrouvé piégé avec lui, à attendre que la police me cueille avec mon tableau, on s'est battu et finalement il m'a maîtrisé, je me suis laissé faire, je savais que je n'allais pas gagner comme ça... Alors… J'ai agis sans réfléchir… Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments avant de l'embrasser. Ça l'a tellement surpris qu'il m'a lâché et que j'ai pu l'assommer et m'enfuir, lui glissant ma carte de visite dans la poche de sa veste, avec mon tableau. »

« Et tu veux le revoir ? Mais il doit trop t'en vouloir ! J'ai hâte de vous voir vous battre ! » S'exclama Jeanne en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. « Mais attends ! Le tableau que tu as pris avec nous, c'est le tableau de cette histoire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas lui rendre ? » S'étonna Jeanne avec un grand sourire car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Je vais m'introduire chez lui pour l'accrocher au mur. J'ai déjà trouvé la place parfaite. » Sourit Arsène. « Je préfère qu'il se fasse à l'idée avant de le voir face à face… »

« Tu es beaucoup trop joueur ! Mais tu…tu la vis bien maintenant cette histoire ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis plus amoureux de Sherlock, je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque. Il appartient au passé… Mais c'est vrai que quand Jim Barnett l'a vu pour la première fois, il a eu un coup au cœur. » Admit Arsène en recrachant sa fumée. « Bon, cessons de nous apitoyer, sortons ! Il faut qu'on trouve nos tenues pour demain soir ! Et tu fais attention à ne pas être trop ivre ! »

« Bien mon Prince ! » Rigola Jeanne en acceptant le bras qu'il lui tendait.


	4. Chapter 4

« Tu es prête ? » S'exclama Arsène en sortant de sa salle de bain.

« Oui ! » Fit Jeanne en sortant de sa salle de bain. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu es magnifique ! » Répondit Arsène en la regardant. « J'ai toujours dit que le roux était ta couleur de cheveux ! »

Elle portait une longue robe bleue, avec un léger décolleté et une veste de costume par-dessus.

« Je ne voulais pas en faire trop, je suis censé avoir une quarantaine d'année. »

« Tu es parfaite ! Tu as l'air d'une femme de 40 ans rayonnante et très sexy. Et moi ? »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question, le Prince Sernine est toujours beau ! »

Arsène s'était laissé pousser la barbe, mais qu'il avait teinte en auburn, comme ses cheveux longs et bouclés. Tout comme Jeanne il avait mis des lentilles de contact pour changer la couleur de ses yeux, les siens étaient dorénavant verts et ceux de Jeanne marron tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Sernine était moins mince qu'Arsène mais plus grand, ce qui lui donnait un air assez baraqué.

Jeanne accepta son bras et ensembles ils sortirent dans la rue pour héler un taxi. Une fois devant la salle de la réception, ils se mirent à l'écart.

« N'oublie pas tu es… »

« Jane de Chamermace, une lointaine cousine du Prince Sernine. Je dois m'occuper de Mycroft pour que tu puisses courtiser ta belle ! » L'interrompit Jeanne en soupirant.

« Tu as réfléchis à comment tu vas faire avec Mycroft ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée oui. Déjà, le coup des lentilles, cela va l'intriguer, je suis sûr qu'il va remarquer que je n'ai pas de problèmes de vue et dans ce cas il voudra savoir pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de changer la couleur de mes yeux. Je lui dirai que je m'ennuie et que je fume, et que j'adore Chapeau melon et botte de cuir, je suis sûre qu'il en est fan, même s'il ne l'admet pas. J'espère que ça va marcher, je ne veux pas avoir regardé toute la série pour rien ! »

« Parfait ! Merci pour tout Jeanne tu es… »

« Cesse de suite ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, comme un frère ! Je ferai tout pour toi et inversement. »

« Bien sûr ! Mais tu es quand même géniale. » Sourit Arsène en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

« Allons-y, cher cousin ! »

Rapidement, Jeanne s'ennuya pour de vrai à cette soirée. Cela ne faisait que 10 minutes que Mycroft était arrivé et il lui en faudrait encore 15 de plus pour avoir été poli avec tout le monde. Du coin de l'œil elle surveillait Arsène, qui parcourait la salle pour discuter avec tout le monde, même s'il revenait à chaque fois vers sa chère et tendre. Elle soupira devant tant de niaiseries, surtout que la jeune fille était courtisée par de nombreux prétendants. Elle dut aussi s'échapper à multiples reprises des mains baladeuses d'un vieux ministre au regard lubrique. Finalement, après s'être cachée derrière le buffet, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux chaussures de très bonne qualité.

Elle se releva lentement, les joues rouges de honte et resta quelques instants bouche bée en voyant à qui appartenaient les pieds.

« Mycroft Holmes. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main, celle où brillait une montre hors de prix.

« Hem. Jane de Chamermace. Désolée pour ça, je… »

« Vous évitiez les mains de notre ancien ministre de l'économie, je comprends. Vous ne serez pas la première. » Fit Mycroft d'une voix grave qui laissa Jeanne encore plus rouge et désemparée. « Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Au nom de la couronne britannique pour les désagréments causés par cet homme. »

« Avec plaisir. » Jeanne eut un sourire sincère qu'il l'étonna. Depuis quand trouvait-elle Mycroft Holmes charmant ? Ça avait sans doute à voir avec le fait qu'il soit très classe dans son costume hors de prix lui aussi.

« Ainsi vous êtes une lointaine cousine de ce cher Paul Rénine. »

« En effet et... »

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

« Vous savez à qui vous me faîtes penser ? Et là, c'est une question. » Sourit Jeanne en portant sa coupe de champagne à sa bouche.

« À John Steed dans Chapeau melon et Botte de cuir. » Rétorqua Mycroft en souriant.

Jeanne resta stupéfaite et le sourire sarcastique de Mycroft s'agrandit.

« Vous n'êtes pas anglaise, et vous n'avez aucun lien avec la Russie, vous êtes clairement française, comme le montre votre presque imperceptible accent et votre choix vestimentaire. Vous avez toutes les manières d'une personne aristocrate mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'avez que peu de culture anglaise, vous limitant à des séries de votre époque comme Chapeau melon et botte de cuir. »

Jeanne du invoquer toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas sortir son arme et le tuer, et si elle en croyait le sourire de Mycroft cela l'amusait.

« Je regarde aussi _Doctor Who_! » Répondit-elle avant de partir, sa coupe de champagne à la main en marmonnant de rage. « Bonjour Messieurs. Puis-je vous emprunter mon cher cousin quelques minutes ? » Demanda Jeanne avec un sourire forcée et toute la politesse dont elle était capable à ce moment-là.

« Bien sûr, Madame. »

Elle prit la main d'Arsène et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets, sans savoir que Mycroft Holmes les suivait du regard.

« C'est un connard fini ! Je le déteste ! Il se prend pour qui ? ''Votre époque'' nianiania… Non, mais il est plu vieux que moi ! Quel vieux connard de merde ! Je vais le buter avant la fin de la soirée si je dois rester avec lui ! » Ragea Jeanne en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

« Tu as vraiment une arme sur toi là ? » S'étonna Arsène en détaillant la silhouette de son ami. Jeanne se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre, la tête de Jeanne dans le cou de son ami.

« Il sait que je ne suis pas ta cousine… Il a dit que je n'avais aucun lien avec la Russie. Il sait que je ne suis pas aristocrate. C'est la merde. Et en plus c'est un connard. Je dois vraiment continuer ? » Demanda Jeanne en chuchotant en français de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre et les comprendre.

« Je t'en prie. Continue, s'il te plaît. »

Jeanne soupira doucement dans le cou de son ami et hocha doucement la tête. Elle s'éloigna de lui non sans l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, et retourna dans la salle de réception. Ne voyant Mycroft nulle part, elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour fumer une autre cigarette, espérant que ça la calmerait.

« Pour finir, vous n'êtes pas la cousine du Prince Sernine si c'est son vrai nom. C'est votre amant. » Fit la voix grave de Mycroft. Elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard noir.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être sa cousine et sa maîtresse ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de tirer une latte.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas. » Mycroft se contenta de ça, il savait qu'il avait raison.

Jeanne serra les poings et l'autre sourit.

« Vous n'êtes pas aristocrate parce que vos mains sont trop abimées, elles montrent que vous faites un travail manuel, que vous portez des choses lourdes. Il y a aussi les cigarettes, dans votre sac il y a une blague à tabac contenant des filtres, des feuilles et d' _Amsterdamer_ mais aussi un paquet de blondes light, et c'est celles-ci que vous fumez parce que c'est plus distingué. Vous n'êtes pas aristocrate donc, mais le Prince Sernine l'est, vous n'êtes pas reliés par le sang. De plus vous n'avez physiquement aucun trait commun, ni dans le détail des yeux. Ce sont vos yeux qui sont les plus intéressants pourtant. Vos vrais yeux sont de couleur claire, cela change légèrement le marron des lentilles de contact que vous portez. Et vous n'avez pas de problèmes de vue, parce qu'il n'y a rien dans votre sac à part votre tabac et votre téléphone, pas de lunette, ce que toutes les personnes qui ont des lentilles de vue ont forcément dans leur sac au cas où. » Conclut Mycroft avec un petit sourire satisfait. « La question est : qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans vos yeux qui peut vous mettre en danger ? »

« Vous ne le découvrirez pas. Tout aussi intelligent que vous soyez Mycroft Holmes, cela vous ne le découvrirait pas. Vous pourriez, mais pour cela il faudra passer plus de temps en ma compagnie. Cela vous ferait sans doute du bien de traîner avec des personnes de votre âge ! Vous n'êtes plus aussi jeune et vif que votre petit frère le génie ! » Persifla Jeanne en allumant une autre cigarette. « Et le Prince Sernine est juste un très bon ami qui m'a fait rentrer ici, pour que je vois le beau monde anglais. Ce n'est pas mon amant. »

« Vous portez légèrement son parfum. »

« C'était un câlin amical et un bisou sur la joue. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez familier avec les ces concepts Mycroft, l'homme de glace. Même votre frère a réussi à avoir un ami, il vous a encore surpassé. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » S'exclama Mycroft en serrant le poignet de Jeanne.

« Votre frère… »

« Avant. »

« L'histoire des concepts ? » Fit innocemment Jeanne, ne se laissant pas démonter par le charisme impressionnant de Mycroft.

« Sur l'homme de glace. » Siffla-t-il.

« Mycroft ! Je te cherchais ! » Fit une voix essoufflé.

« Plus tard ! » Grogna celui-ci sans même regarder le nouveau venu.

« C'est important ! Et toute la bonne compagnie du monde ne changerai rien au fait que c'est vital ! »

Mycroft soupira doucement et Jeanne sentit les effluves de son tabac lui picoter le nez. Il la lâcha doucement et sans un regard pour elle suivit l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Jeanne reprit sa respiration, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir cessé de respirer et s'appuya à deux mains contre la rambarde. À peine était-elle remise de ses émotions qu'Arsène vint vers elle.

« Il faut qu'on parte. J'ai réussi à détourner l'attention de Mycroft de toi en volant plusieurs bijoux, mais maintenant il faut qu'on s'en aille. » Lui chuchota Arsène en lui prenant la main.

« La rambarde ! » S'exclama Jeanne en plongeant par-dessus pour atterrir dans un élégant roulé-boulé dans les fleurs. Quelques secondes après, Arsène était à ses côtés et main dans la main ils s'enfuirent en courant. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, ils ralentirent le pas.

« Merci d'avoir fait ça. » Sourit Jeanne entre deux respirations.

« Pas de soucis, c'est normal. Les amies avant tout. » Répondit doucement Arsène sans lâcher la main de Jeanne. « Une petite promenade cela te tente ? Voler quelques tableaux, rentrer par effraction dans quelques maisons… »

« Tu sais comment me faire plaisir. Et j'ai toujours mon couteau. »

« Tu avais vraiment une arme ? Ou était-elle cachée ? »

« Toujours. Un tout petit, mais mortel, couteau dans mon soutien-gorge, le coup des baleines en métal ça fausse. »

« Tu es merveilleuse ! Allons-y ! »

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au petit matin, fourbus mais de très bonne humeur.


	5. Chapter 5

_« De nombreux vols ont été commis cette nuit, des habitations mais aussi les invités de la réception de la nouvelle année. Les cambrioleurs n'ont laissé aucune trace mais ont sérieusement sévi dans le quartier de… »_

Arsène coupa la télévision et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, encore en pyjama. Le choc réveilla Jeanne qui somnolait sur le canapé.

« Tu m'écrases Arsène ! » Grommela-t-elle en se décalant.

« Aujourd'hui, on ne fait rien ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai la tête comme une marmite. Quelle idée on a eu de boire en rentrant… On s'est couché à quelle heure ? »

« Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé vers 8h du matin. C'était le réveillon du Nouvel An mamie ! »

« Tu me traites encore une fois de mamie, je te tue ! » Grogna Jeanne avant de se rendormir.

Ils ne firent strictement rien de la journée, mais dès le lendemain ils étaient partants.

« Je vais m'introduire chez Mycroft Holmes. Tu m'aides ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Personne ne sera chez lui de 11h à 13h. »

« Je vais continuer à jouer avec lui. » Sourit Jeanne. « En plus je dois lui rendre sa montre. »

« Sa montre ? » S'étonna Arsène avant de sourire en voyant une belle montre entre les mains de son amie.

« Je lui ai prise quand il m'a serré le poignet pour me faire avouer cette histoire de l'homme de glace. »

« Mais c'est Irène Adler qui a dit ça de lui… Le pauvre, il doit être dans tous ces états, ça plus le coup de la couleur des yeux, tu lui as sorti du gros mystère. » Rigola Arsène.

« Il est peut-être l'homme le plus dangereux hors du terrain, mais sur le terrain je le bats à plate couture. » Rétorqua Jeanne.

« Il vaut vraiment mieux qu'il ne me voit pas. Il ne me porte pas du tout dans son cœur après l'histoire avec son frère. »

« Tu m'aides quand même ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais je ne resterai pas. Allez, en route ! Après j'irai accrocher un tableau. »

À midi pile, Jeanne rentrait dans la maison de Mycroft. Ils avaient mis plusieurs longues minutes avant de pouvoir forcer cette maison qui était efficacement gardée. Mais comme l'avait dit Arsène ''Aucune porte ou fenêtre ne me résiste''

À midi trente, après un rapide tour du propriétaire, Jeanne était en train de savourer un thé, tranquillement assise sur le luxueux canapé Louis XIV, profitant des cendriers qui étaient à sa disposition et regarda la bague qu'Arsène lui avait offert lors d'un cambriolage.

 _« Diamonds are forever, sparkling round my little finger. Unlike men, the diamonds linger. Men are mere mortals who are not worth going to your grave for…»_

« Bravo. » Fit une voix masculine derrière elle, et elle lui sourit. « Je devrai vous faire arrêter. »

« Vous ne le ferez pas. » Répondit Jeanne en souriant. « De plus, mes attentions sont des plus honnêtes… »

« En entrant par effraction chez moi. Vous avez arrêté les cigarettes industrielles à ce que je vois, votre vrai statut reprend le dessus. »

« C'est par goût surtout. Je préfère nettement les cigarettes roulées, je trouve les blondes trop fortes et elles se consument bien trop vite. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de tabac. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? » Demanda Mycroft en s'installant en face d'elle.

Jeanne s'avança et mis la main dans sa poche, Mycroft en fit de même, là où il cachait son arme.

« Je suis venu vous rendre votre montre. » Expliqua Jeanne avec un sourire.

« Ma…montre ? »

Jeanne ricana, fière d'avoir réussi à surprendre le grand Mycroft Holmes.

« Oui, je vous l'ai discrètement subtilisé avant que vous ne soyez appelée pour une affaire urgente. Je viens vous la rendre. »

« Vous rendrez aussi les autres choses que vous avez volé avec votre complice et ami le Prince Sernine ? »

« Vous avez enfin trouvé notre véritable lien. Et avez-vous trouvé la réponse pour la couleur de mes yeux ? »

Mycroft se renfonça dans le fauteuil et un duel silencieux commença autour d'une théière fumante.

« Sherlock ? C'est quoi ce tableau ? Pas qu'il soit laid, mais quand est-ce que tu l'as accroché ? » Demanda John.

« John, on n'a pas le temps pour tes hallucinations, il est déjà midi passé et nous devons trouver un couple de voleurs redoutablement doués ! »

John jeta un dernier regard au tableau avant de retrouver Sherlock sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour mon cher frère. »

« Mycroft ! Nous sommes très attendus à Scotland Yard ! »

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important ! » Fit Mycroft d'une vois froide et autoritaire qui fit cesser Sherlock, sentant la tension dans la voix de son frère. « Bien. Je pense qu'Irène Adler est en dessous de tout ça. »

« Mais elle était en Amérique ! » Fit semblant de s'étonner John.

« Il se trouve que non ! On pensait qu'elle avait été tuée, mais mon cher frère lui a sauvé la vie. » Grimaça Mycroft.

« Tu as été lent. Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? »

« Quelques mois. Je suis un homme très pris. »

« Pourquoi serait-elle derrière tout ça ? »

« J'ai croisé une femme à la réception du nouvel an qui m'a appelé 'l'homme de glace'. Cela ne te rappelle rien Sherlock ? »

« Ce qu'elle nous a dit après… »

« Après ton fiasco pour _Bond Air_. » L'interrompit Mycroft.

« Cette femme, ce n'était pas Irène Adler ? »

« Non. Mais elle avait un complice. Le Prince Paul Sernine, je n'ai rien trouvé de compromettant ou de bizarre à son sujet étrangement. Quoi qu'il en soit soyez prudents. » Déclara Mycroft d'un ton solennel avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il fut surpris de l'odeur de tabac qui lui picotait les narines et encore plus surpris d'entendre une femme chanter une histoire de diamonds. Même s'il ne le montra pas. Et qu'il comprit rapidement qui était la responsable.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je ne m'y attendais pas. » Lâcha Jeanne après un long silence pesant. Elle tourna le visage pour regarder l'homme à côté d'elle. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas mort, elle pouffa.

« Vous venez de vérifier si je n'étais pas mort ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! » S'offusqua Mycroft en se levant.

« On a le même âge. À peu près… Après tout, vous vous habillez comme quelqu'un d'une série d'une autre époque. »

Mycroft grimaça et il eut un nouveau long silence dans la chambre à coucher.

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela à put se produire… » Souffla Mycroft.

« Dîtes que je suis un laideron ! » Siffla Jeanne.

« Non, mais vous êtes censé être suspect et… Quoi ? » S'interrompit Mycroft d'un air agacé devant le grande sourire de la femme qui était dans son lit.

« Vous venez de me faire un compliment ? »

« Non. »

« En tout cas votre chambre est au niveau du reste de votre appartement… Tout est Louis XIV ? Quoi, ça vous surprend que je connaisse ? Je ne suis pas si débile ! » Grogna Jeanne, ses poings se serrant encore plus quand Mycroft eut un petit ricanement. « Et c'est de votre faute ce qu'il s'est passé, vous avez commencé en vous rapprochant de moi ! »

« C'est vous qui avez incité en vous rapprochant encore plus ! »

« D'accord, c'est moi qui vous ai embrassé, mais vous ne m'avez pas repoussé ! »

« En même temps pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? »

Au fur et à mesure de cette discussion, les deux s'étaient levés et s'instiguaient chacun d'un côté du lit, encore nus. La phrase de Mycroft amena un blanc et Jeanne eut un sourirequi contamina Mycroft.

« Voulez-vous recommencer ? »

« Vous êtes une criminelle. »

« Vous êtes un connard et vous travailler au gouvernement. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et se rendirent compte de leur nudité et de leur vis-à-vis. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Jeanne fit le tour du lit, direction la porte, mais effleurant Mycroft au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Fit celui-ci d'une voix autoritaire.

« Ça. » Répondit doucement Jeanne avant d'embrasser sans retenue le membre le plus éminent du gouvernement. Le cerveau de Mycroft cessa de fonctionner et cette fois-ci encore, il ne le regretta pas.

« John, c'est quoi ce tableau ?! » S'étonna Sherlock. Enfin étonner est un mot faible, Sherlock était complètement paralysé, une première pour John qui en reste quelques secondes stupéfaits.

« Sherlock ? Ça va ? » Demanda John en se rapprochant doucement de Sherlock, il était 17h et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était une tasse de thé et les biscuits de Madame Hudson.

« JOHN ! » Hurla Sherlock avant de lui prendre son arme et de tirer en direction du tableau. Il ne le toucha pas cependant, sans doute était-ce volontaire.

« SHERLOCK ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » S'écria John en reprenant son arme des mains de Sherlock et en le regardant comme s'il était possédé. « C'est juste un tableau ! Si finalement tu ne l'aimes pas, tu peux le décrocher. »

« Ce n'est pas juste un tableau. » Grogna Sherlock en essayant de tuer le tableau du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Une carte de visite. Il a toujours eu un goût très prononcé pour le drama ! » Ragea Sherlock en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en commençant à faire les cents pas, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques au tableau. John pouvait clairement voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner, contrairement aux siens pensa-t-il, et soudain, son visage s'illumina. « Il a toujours été trop joueur et prétentieux aussi ! » Puis il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement.

« On va où ? » Demanda John qui ne comprenait toujours pas, tout allait trop vite pour lui.

« SCOTLAND YARD ! »

Quand ils arrivèrent à Scotland Yard, John du courir pour rester à la hauteur de Sherlock qui semblait dans un état de folie furieuse. Il passa en coup de vent devant le bureau de Lestrade hurlant « Je sais qui est le coupable ! Où est Jim Barnett ? »

« À la morgue. Avec Molly. » Répondit Lestrade tandis que Sherlock avait déjà fait demi-tour. « C'est qui le coupable ? »

Ce fut John qui faisait demi-tour à son tour, qui en passant devant Lestrade, haussa les épaules, mimant de ces mains qu'il n'en savait rien. Quand ils arrivèrent à Saint Bart, Jim riait avec Molly, qui semblait apprécier le nouvel agent. Sherlock s'arrêta brutalement, sur le seuil. John lui rentra dedans mais le détective n'y fit pas attention, il scrutait minutieusement Jim comme s'il s'attendait à un coup d'éclat. Jim jeta un regard en coin et aperçut le détective, un léger sourire naquit sur son visage et Sherlock serra les poings. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jim le devança.

« Monsieur Holmes, le cadavre que vous venez voir est un meurtre déguisé en suicide. La marque sur le cou du cadavre n'est pas assez profonde pour qu'il se soit pendu. C'était un gardien de prison, qui a sans doute était tué pour avoir accepté de l'argent sale pour rendre service aux prisonniers. Et c'est sûrement un autre gardien de prison qui a fait ça, cela se voit avec le fragment de tissus qui est coincé sous l'ongle du cadavre. Il provient clairement d'un uniforme de gardien de prison, je les connais bien voyez-vous. » Ajouta précipitamment Jim avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter rapidement la pièce, par la sortie de secours, laissant les trois autres stupéfaits.

La stupéfaction de Sherlock ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se précipite à la poursuite de Jim, sous les regards perplexes de John et Molly.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua John en haussant les épaules, répondant à la question silencieuse que lui posait Molly. « Mais je vais le suivre. »

Quand il sortit de Scotland Yard, il n'y avait nulle trace de Sherlock et John sentit la colère qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps l'envahir. En grognant et pestant, il rentra dans le premier taxi qui s'arrêta et lui donna son adresse.

« Vous auriez dû tourner ici… Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Vous vous êtes trompé ! »S'exclama John, la main sur son arme, il avait un mauvais souvenir des chauffeurs de taxi qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Il fut soulagé quand le taxi s'arrêta, mais à peine avait-il posé le pied par terre que Mycroft l'attendait avec son habituel parapluie.

« C'était vous ! » Soupira John.

« C'est toujours moi. » Répondit Mycroft avec un petit sourire. « Je sais que vous préféreriez avoir du thé, mais c'est important. Ça concerne Sherlock. » Avoua Mycroft d'une voix grave qui eut le mérite de focaliser toute l'attention de John. « Je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il replonge dans la drogue. »

« Parce que c'est Irène Adler qui est derrière tout ça ? » S'inquiéta John.

« Quoi ? Non, elle n'a rien à voir. C'est par rapport à une vieille connaissance de Sherlock, Arsène Lupin. »

« Qui ? » Demanda John tandis que Mycroft leva un sourcil.

« Il ne vous a pas raconté ? » Souffla avec un sourire satisfait Mycroft. Tout comme son frère, malgré l'intonation de sa question, elle sonnait comme une affirmation. « Où peut-être vient-il de comprendre… »

« Raconté quoi ? » Grogna John en serrant les poings, il en avait marre de se faire balader.

« Rien d'important. Faites attention à mon frère s'il vous plaît. » Dit Mycroft avant de tourner les talons.

« Vous pourriez lui dire vous-même ! »

« Mais je vais venir vous rendre visite dès que ma réunion sera terminée. » S'exclama Mycroft tout en s'éloignant.

Jeanne mit plusieurs minutes à se démêler de la couette qui entravait ses mouvements. Elle sourit quand elle vit l'homme à côté d'elle en train de fumer une cigarette. Elle se pencha contre lui pour en prendre une dans son paquet de cigarette.

« Voleuse jusqu'au bout des ongles. » Siffla Mycroft.

« Et maintenant vous vous autorisez à fumer dans votre lit ? » Répondit Jeanne en allumant sa cigarette. « Et je ne suis pas une voleuse. Enfin, ce n'est pas ma qualification première. »

« Et quelle est votre qualification première ? »

« Déduisez. »

« Si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai sous les yeux, je sais ce que je vais dire… »

« Ça c'est plutôt ma deuxième qualification. Bon, je vous laisse à vos méditations. Je dois y aller. Mais c'était le meilleur des interrogatoires que je n'ai jamais eu. » En quelques mouvements rapides et efficaces, Jeanne était déjà complètement habillée. « On va se revoir Mycroft, pas la peine de mettre vos chiens à mes trousses, on se retrouvera. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous avez encore des énigmes à résoudre. Et je vous en donne une dernière, pour expliquer son cas à lui, la réponse est dans le nom. » Souffla Jeanne avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter précipitamment la demeure de l'aîné Holmes. La pendule sonna 17h30min. À 17h30min10sc, Mycroft se levait précipitamment, il devait voir John. Il avait compris.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand John rentra à Baker Street, il était déjà 18h30 et il ne voulait que son lit et la soupe de Madame Hudson. Malheureusement, il fonça dans un homme qui renversa son sac et John se baissa pour l'aider. Quand son regard croisa celui de l'autre homme, John en resta quelques minutes stupéfait, l'homme en question était très beau. John se releva précipitamment, les mains déjà remplis des affaires de l'inconnu et il en profita pour le regarder sans vergogne. Il était mince, svelte, plus grand que lui mais plus petit que Sherlock. Il avait un costume, cher si on en croyait la qualité du tissu. John sourit en voyant qu'il ressemblait quelque peu à son colocataire. Même intelligence qui émanait de son corps et le même charisme imposant.

Mais il était en même temps bien différent, déjà il n'émanait pas lui ce mépris et cette fierté qui émanaient de Sherlock. Sa chemise n'était pas sombre et unie comme celle de Sherlock, elle était à motifs fleuris. De plus, il avait un visage bien plus agréable que celui de Sherlock, un visage franc et amical le tout orné d'un immense sourire. John hésita quelques temps pour savoir s'il était plus beau que son colocataire, d'un point de vue strictement professionnel, et finalement admit que l'inconnu était plus beau que Sherlock, parce qu'il était plus ouvert, cela se lisait sur son visage, il inspirait confiance. Et John trouva les mots pour décrire cet inconnu, charmeur et charmant. Il s'attarda sur ses yeux qui exprimaient tellement de choses et se perdit dans cet océan de bleu.

« Merci. Bonne soirée John Watson. » Fit l'inconnu d'une voix suave avant de filer. Cela réveilla John, qui se demandait comment l'inconnu pouvait connaître son nom à lui, sans doute par le blog… Enfin, ce n'est pas très important et John poussa avec volonté la porte du 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock jouait du violon avec violence, voulant expulser sa rage. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui étonna le plus John, c'était l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement. Tout était retourné, les livres étaient éparpillés partout, des nouveaux trous étaient visibles sur le mur et son arme encore chaude était sur la table basse, seul rescapé de ce carnage, le tableau.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sherlock ? » Demanda doucement John, en mettant son arme dans son pantalon, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

« Il m'a échappé. »

« Qui ? »

« Jim Barnett. C'était lui. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, il est vraiment un maître dans l'art du déguisement. Mais son petit discours à la morgue l'a trahit. C'est ce qui causera sa perte, sa gouaille et son désir d'amuser la galerie, ce côté gamin de Paris qui est exaspérant. » Pesta Sherlock en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil.

« Lui qui ? Et pourquoi il te perturbe autant ? »

« Il ne me perturbe pas ! »

John ne se laissa pas impressionner par le ton de son ami et réitéra sa question en lui racontant ce que Mycroft lui avait dit.

« Mycroft n'est qu'un putain d'idiot ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Pourquoi il t'énerve autant ? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi…perturbé ! Même Moriarty ne te mettais pas dans des états comme ça ! »

« Va te faire foutre John. VA. TE. FAIRE. FOUTRE ! Toi et ta stupidité légendaire ! »

John resta quelques secondes stupéfait, c'était la première fois que Sherlock était aussi violent et vulgaire avec lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et partit d'un pas précipité dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps. Rapidement son esprit fût entièrement tourné sur l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé et pour une fois que ce n'était pas Sherlock, John laissa l'inconnu hanter ses rêves.

Il était 23h, et Jeanne encore emmitouflée dans sa serviette de bain paressait sur le canapé en zappant sans regarder les programmes télé. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Arsène et n'avait pas pu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mycroft Holmes. Elle était assez fière d'elle d'avoir réussi à le mettre dans son lit. Elle lui avait aussi donné un indice sur l'identité de son ami, mais Arsène avait déjà laissé le tableau chez Sherlock Holmes, cela ne serait qu'une question de minutes avant que Mycroft le découvre, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait dû le tenir occupé aussi. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait bien aimé. Certes.

Jeanne s'étira et se laissa doucement envahir par le sommeil un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Jeanne ? Tu es là ? » Demanda Arsène en entrant dans le salon. « C'est toi la masse informe de couverture et serviette de bain sur le canapé ? » Pouffa-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

« Quoi de neuf ? » Bailla Jeanne en se tortillant pour laisser un peu de place à son ami.

« J'ai déposé le tableau chez Sherlock, j'ai augmenté la garde rapprochée d'Annabelle, et j'ai niqué ma couverture Jim Barnett. » Sourit Arsène en allumant une cigarette.

« Comment ? »

« Il le savait déjà que Jim n'était qu'une couverture, comment je ne le sais pas. Il est remarquablement intelligent tu sais. J'ai aussi foncé dans John Watson, je crois l'avoir émoustillé ce brave garçon… Encore une fois. » Sourit Arsène.

« Comment ça encore une fois ? » S'étonna Jeanne.

« L'Afghanistan ma chère. Sous le nom de Jean Daspry, militaire français volontaire. John m'a soigné après une blessure et nous sommes devenus proches. »

« Proche comment ? » Demanda Jeanne en se rapprochant de son ami, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Quelques attouchements sensuels dirons-nous… Il suffisait de payer le soldat en garde devant le baraquement de nourriture. »

« Attends, ça veut dire que tu as eu une aventure avec les deux résidents du 221B Baker Street ? » Rigola Jeanne en voyant un sourire fier sur les lèvres de son ami qui hochait la tête. « J'ai hâte de voir les retrouvailles… »


End file.
